1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to improvements in garment protectors and methods to protect clothing from perspiration. In particular, the invention is related to garment protectors for the underarm area of a shirt or blouse.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has long been known that perspiration can discolor and damage clothing. In addition, it can be undesirable to allow perspiration to penetrate or show through clothing. Sweat can be the cause of embarrassment as well as discomfort in social situations. Sweat marks can leave clothing stained, smelly and drab. For these reasons, various antiperspirants and pads have been developed to reduce or hide perspiration, especially in the underarm area of the body.
Such products can beneficially prevent or reduce the problems associated with perspiration. Underarm pads can also provide further protection to work with antiperspirants to help reduce the risk of perspiration showing through clothing. The use of underarm pads in conjunction with antiperspirants or deodorants can increase the comfort level of the wearer and reduce the need to change top garments after prolonged use. Also, underarm pads can prolong the useful life of clothing by absorbing underarm moisture and reduce cleaning expenses, such as, dry cleaning bills.
While current designs of underarm pads offer several benefits, they can be difficult to apply, bulky in shape and therefore restricting and undesirable to wear. Additionally, current designs may not move properly with the clothing to which they are attached resulting in detachment causing embarrassment. Furthermore, current underarm pads have been designed as ‘specialty items’ which tend to be expensive and therefore unattainable by the common wearer. As such, there exists a need for an improved garment protector.